Mission: Impossible – Operation Surma
PlayStation 2 GameCube | genre = Action-adventure | modes = Single-player }} Mission: Impossible – Operation Surma is an action-adventure video game developed by Paradigm Entertainment and published by Atari, Inc. for Game Boy Advance, Xbox, PlayStation 2, and GameCube. Plot IMF operative Ethan Hunt is on a scuba diving mission to explore a shipwreck off the coast of the Black Sea. Once he finishes observing, he encounters two other IMF agents, one of them who shoots a harpoon at the ship to give Ethan his next mission. As explained, Ethan will have to escort Mikail Marcou, a former advisor of Yugaria's current dictator, Simon Algo, and acquire a mini disk from Algo that contains vital information on Algo's operations. Ethan arrives at the Yugarian Ministry of Information, and despite a few misteps at the expense of Jasmine Curry, a new member of the IMF team, the mission runs smoothly and Ethan makes contact with Marcou. Marcou, however, tells him when he gets to England on safe grounds, the disk will belong to IMF. The plan goes south, as Marcou is shot and killed by Vasyl Berkut, the head of the Yugarian Secret Service. Ethan takes possession of the disk and pursues Berkut. Berkut escapes, but Luther Stickell and Billy Baird come to extract Ethan at the last minute and evades capture. Making his way to Los Muertos Laboratories, Ethan disguises himself as a security guard to gain access to the lower levels of the facility, though it was short lived. He enters the computer core, but was forced to hide when Jong Ho Li, a contractor and ally to Algo, and Sofia Ivanescu, a software engineer, comes to download info onto the core. Once they left, Ethan hacks the core, and Luther reveals Los Muertos' plan to use three strains of neurodioxin. He requests Ethan and new IMF agent George Spelvin (disguising himself as a scientist) to abort the mission, but Ethan refuses and goes to destroy the biological weapons, in which he is successful in doing so. But this results in an alarm going off, and in return, Jong Ho accuses Sofia of being a spy. He places bombs throughout the facility to cover his tracks when it is destroyed, but Ethan disarms them. Outside, Sofia sabotages a helicopter, leaving Jong Ho and his men to Ethan's disposal. Engaging in a shootout, Ethan kills Jong Ho and follows Sofia to Yugaria. Sneaking back in Yugaria's Ministry of Information, Ethan learns of ICEWORM, a deadly computer virus capable of breaking through any type of security system. Unable to get ICEWORM's codes through the computer, Berkut orders his men to apprehend Sofia to obtain the codes, inadvertently revealing to an overhearing Ethan that Sofia's father, Nicholas Ivanescu (long thought dead) is still alive, but in league with Algo. Using the electronic wasp and a sniper pistol, Ethan protects Sofia from Berkut's men, but as he tries to explains himself to her, she mistakens him for being Berkut's loyal and runs off. However, she almost fell to her death, and Ethan saves her. Ethan vows to not let anything happen to Sofia, and she accepts his offer. Ethan, Sofia, Jasmine, and Spelvin travel to Sansara (a notorious prison off the North African coast) to destroy the remains of the biological weapons that were relocated from Los Muertos. Jasmine and Spelvin meet with Berkut and enters the "Rat Trap", with Ethan following the three. Meanwhile, Sofia talks with Algo about the use of ICEWORM, with Sofia tells the reason of using the virus as a means to gain revenge for her father's apparent death at the hands of Yugaria's previous corrupt government. Ethan finds Algo's chief bioscientist in solitary confinement, who is revealed to be Nicholas. He agrees to help Ethan destroy the neurodioxin, and the latter takes Sofia to the data center so she can help him advance to the lab. Knocking out Berkut with the wasp, Ethan impersonates him and disables the neurodioxin. Meeting with Nicholas, Ethan witnesses Algo kill Spelvin, injure Jasmine, and take Sofia hostage through his microcamera. He plants explosives in the lab, and tells Nicholas to escape. Ethan covers Jasmine as she makes her escape. Unable to find Sofia nor Algo, Ethan escapes thanks to Billy coming back for Ethan. Learning that Algo's using a plane as form of headquarters, Ethan skydives and activates a jetpack to make his way to the plane. On board, Algo betrays and kills Berkut by using an experimental rocket launcher. Moments later, Ethan boards the plane and plants explosives on each wing of the plane. Ethan finds Sofia in the cabin, but Algo surprises him. As he prepares to kill her, Sofia kicks him out of the plane, but not before he grabs her and she falls. Ethan pursues the two, grabbing a parachute from one of Algo's men in the process. He rescues Sofia, and sees that Algo has landed in the SURMA Building, a company he runs as a front for his terrorist activities. Ethan and Sofia land on the SURMA Building, where Algo meets them. As Sofia runs to find a safe place, Ethan hunts down Algo throughout the rooftop. The two meet for a final confrontation, where Algo uses an experimental invisibility device to his advantage. Despite this, Ethan disrupts the technology and Algo is subsequently killed. Weeks after the incident, Ethan and Sofia are on a private cruise miles off the coast of Aruba. As Sofia says her dealings with technology are over, she and Ethan kiss, and the two go on a scuba diving adventure. Voice cast Tom Cruise, who plays Ethan Hunt in the ''Mission: Impossible'' films, does not lend his likeness or voice to the character in the game. Veteran voice actor Steve Blum replaces him. Ving Rhames and John Polson reprise their roles of Luther Stickell and Billy Baird from Mission: Impossible 2. *Steve Blum as Ethan Hunt *Ving Rhames as Luther Stickell *John Polson as Billy Baird *Melinda Clarke as Sofia Ivanescu *Kirk Thornton as Simon Algo / George Spelvin *Mona Marshall as Jasmine Curry *Steve Bulen as Director Swanbeck / Vasyl Berkut *Rob Monroe as Additional Voices Reception | EGM_XBOX = 6.33/10 | EuroG_PS2 = 5/10 | Fam_NGC = 28/40 | Fam_PS2 = 28/40 | GI_GBA = 6.25/10 | GI_PS2 = 7.75/10 | GI_XBOX = 7.75/10 | GamePro_XBOX = | GSpot_GBA = 5/10 | GSpot_PS2 = 7.3/10 | GSpot_XBOX = 7.3/10 | GSpy_GBA = | GSpy_PS2 = | GSpy_XBOX = | GameZone_GBA = 5/10 | GameZone_PS2 = 7/10 | GameZone_XBOX = 7.8/10 | IGN_GBA = 3.5/10 | IGN_NGC = 7.3/10 | IGN_PS2 = 7.3/10 | IGN_XBOX = 7.3/10 | NP_GBA = 2.9/5 | NP_NGC = 3.2/5 | OPM_PS2 = | OXM_XBOX = 8.4/10 | rev1 = Maxim | rev1_PS2 = 6/10 | rev1_XBOX = 6/10 | MC_GBA = 42/100 | MC_NGC = 64/100 | MC_PS2 = 64/100 | MC_XBOX = 67/100 }} The game received "mixed or average reviews" on all platforms except the Game Boy Advance version, which received "generally unfavorable reviews", according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. In Japan, Famitsu gave the GameCube and PlayStation 2 versions a score of all four sevens for a total of 28 out of 40. References External links * * Category:2003 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Atari games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:GameCube games Category:Mission: Impossible video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Spy video games Category:Terrorism in fiction Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Xbox games